Desire
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Mariya estava estranho e isso incomodava Rindou. .:RinMari:.


**Maria Holic não me pertence, mas se pertencesse e tal, RinMari seria canon. A música usada também não me pertence, é da Ashlee Simpson e se chama Burning Up. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**I've seen you in my dreams  
At night to you I fantasize**

Aquele seria um dia de troca normal. Mariya e Shizu já haviam combinado tudo no dia anterior, então as chances de algo dar errado eram poucas. Mas Mariya estava estranho. E muito estranho.

Começou quando ele e Rindou se encontraram. Geralmente Mariya faria alguma piadinha ou provocação, mas ele ficou calado. Mas não era apenas o silêncio que incomodava, o olhar do garoto estava diferente.

A aula foi normal — diferente de Shizu, Mariya nunca foi de participar muito das atividades de verão. Durante a aula, Kanako apareceu e teve uma confusão na piscina, mas nada demais. E os dois não se aproximaram durante a atividade, o que deixou Rindou maluco. Ele queria logo perguntar para Mariya qual era seu problema. Os dois tinham seus problemas, mas Rindou não deixava de se preocupar — afinal de contas, apesar de tudo, eles eram amigos.

Quando chegaram a casa depois da aula, apenas um bilhete de Shizu — ela decidiu ficar no dormitório, queria passar a noite cuidando de Kanako. Ou seja, os dois estavam sozinhos, e Mariya estava estranho.

Rindou, cansado, foi para seu quarto. Se o garoto queria agir estranho, o problema era dele, o mordomo não se preocuparia mais. Então, com esse pensamento, o moreno começou a se despir. Seu pijama estava em cima de uma cadeira do lado da cama, e quando se virou para pegá-lo, viu Mariya apoiado na porta de seu quarto.

Diferente do normal, Mariya estava com um pijama masculino — short azul e uma blusa branca com botões azuis. Seus cabelos loiros estavam mais curtos, bonitos. Mesmo usando roupas masculinas, Mariya ainda parecia uma garota.

— Rindou. — O loiro o chamou.

— Precisamos conversar. — O moreno começou a se aproximar, andando devagar. Em resposta, Mariya desencostou da parede, cruzando os braços e se mantendo numa posição defensiva. Quando percebeu que o mordomo estava apenas de roupa íntima, engoliu seco, sentindo suas bochechas corarem levemente — Você me evitou o dia todo. Só ficou olhando... _Me olhando_. — Aquelas palavras foram ditas com um toque de malícia, percebido facilmente por Mariya.

— Sim, eu sei. — O mordomo se assustou com a resposta. — Isso está te incomodando?

— Sim, está. Muito. — Rindou fechou os olhos e passou a mão em seus cabelos — Por mais que você seja irritante, eu acho estranho quando você fica calado demais, então isso me incomodou o dia todo.

O rosto do loiro queimou, mas continuou encarando o mordomo. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas como se tivesse se arrependido, voltou a fechá-la.

— Ótimo. — Mariya se virou para sair do quarto, mas Rindou foi mais rápido que ele. Num impulso, segurou o pulso do garoto e o puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando porta em seguida.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Mariya apenas fechou a cara. Impaciente, o mordomo colocou-o contra a parede, apoiando uma de suas mãos nela.

— O que ia dizer? — Silêncio — Você está escondendo algo.

— Não est-

— Mentiroso. — Rindou cortou o garoto, semicerrando os olhos. — Eu sei quando você está mentindo, então não tente esconder nada de mim.

Mariya olhou para baixo, tentando evitar olhar o moreno à sua frente. Rindou segurou seu queixo e o obrigou-o a olhar para cima, recebendo um tapa na mão como resposta. Mesmo assim, Mariya não conseguiu evitar o olhar de Rindou.

**You caught my eye, you're just so fine  
I'm burning up for you**

O que queria dizer não era algo simples. Não poderia dizer para o mordomo que estava tendo pensamentos impuros com ele. Nem que acordava excitado todo dia – culpa de sonhos eróticos com Rindou. E também não poderia dizer que se sentia tentado toda vez que o via. Então resolveu resumir tudo em apenas uma frase:

— Acho você bonito.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Rindou não sabia que reação ter. Os dois estavam no meio de uma discussão e Mariya estava o elogiando?

— O que? — Ele perguntou, olhando confuso para o outro. Então sentiu uma das mãos de Mariya tocar seu braço que estava apoiado na parede, deslizando suavemente até chegar a sua nuca.

— A culpa é sua... Você acha que eu gosto de viver sob provocações? Argh, você é um idiota.

Então era isso que estava incomodando Mariya. Rindou riu, nervoso, daquela situação. Tirou as mãos da parede, dando um passo para trás — rindo cada vez mais.

— Idiota! Por isso eu não queria falar nada com você. — O loiro o xingou, voltando a ser o mesmo Mariya de sempre.

— Não estou rindo de você, imbecil. — Rindou parou, sorrindo maliciosamente — Só achei engraçado. Se você tivesse me falado isso mais cedo, poderíamos ter resolvido seu problema antes de toda essa confusão.

— Mas o- — Antes que pudesse terminar sua pergunta, o mordomo puxou o garoto pelo pulso e o beijou. Uma de suas mãos segurou seu pulso enquanto a outra o prendia pela cintura.

— Sim, resolvido. — Rindou falou assim que se separaram — Mas como você não quis me contar mais cedo, eu vou resolver agora.

Mariya ficou calado, deixando que o outro agisse. Mais um beijo. Dessa vez, as mãos não ficaram quietas – se acariciavam durante o beijo. Ao se separarem, o loiro mordeu levemente o lábio do mordomo, olhando-o de forma maliciosa – para onde o Mariya de 5 minutos atrás tinha ido?

— Os outros irão nos escutar.

— Se alguém ai não fizer muito barulho, isso não será um problema — Rindou levantou uma sobrancelha, voltando a beijar o menor enquanto andava até a cama.

Quando chegaram, Mariya se sentou na beirada e o mordomo se ajoelhou na sua frente, encaixando-se entre as pernas do garoto.

— O único problema que você vai ter será amanhã, quando for explicar para suas amiguinhas porque você está mancando. — O maior riu, mordendo o pescoço do loiro.

— Você fala mais do que age. — Mariya o respondeu, soltando um gemido baixo no final da frase.

— Como se você não gostasse do meu _dirty talking_. — Falou no ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

— E-Eu odeio seu inglês irritante. — Respondeu, apertando os ombros do mordomo com mais força.

— Farei você mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

Em seguida, voltaram a se beijar. Suas línguas brigavam pela dominância em suas bocas, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder. As mãos do mordomo foram para a blusa do outro, acariciando-o por cima do pano. Ao passar pelo peito, resolveu provocar Mariya apertando seus mamilos. A resposta foi imediata — o loiro gemeu durante o beijo, dando controle total a Rindou.

— Então você vai ficar provocando, é? — Mariya perguntou enquanto via o maior desabotoar lentamente sua blusa.

— Não importam os meios se o fim compensa, _dear Mariya_. — Sorriu o outro, terminando de abrir a blusa e a tirando de seu dono.

Aquela pele branca era uma provocação imensa para Rindou. Este, admirado, passou a mão pela barriga, arranhando um pouco. Três marcas vermelhas manchavam a pele alva.

— Espero que você não goste de roupas curtas. Pretendo deixar algumas marcas hoje. — Rindou sorriu maliciosamente, se pondo a beijar o pescoço e colo de Mariya. Este, excitado, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando a cabeça pra trás para que o mordomo pudesse se aproveitar.

— Como se eu fosse deixar fácil pra você. — Mariya sorriu e, em seguida, soltou um gemido. Rindou, em resposta ao que o garoto disse, mordeu seu pescoço com força, deixando a marca de seus dentes.

— Tão cheio de si. — O mordomo falou, parando para observar Mariya.

O loiro era a criatura mais irritante e sensual que já teve o prazer de conhecer. Ele era o tipo de garoto teimoso, mimado e malicioso que faria qualquer pessoa sair do sério, mas também poderia ser um amante em potencial. E sua aparência era um bônus – Mariya conseguia ser uma menina sem perder o ar masculino.

— A-Até parece que você não gosta. — O loiro arranhou a nuca do mordomo, abrindo os olhos e voltando a encará-lo — Espero que você não tenha decidido que vai ficar só olhando.

Rindou sorriu antes de voltar a beijar o outro. Sentiu uma mordida em seu lábio inferior quando tocou o baixo-ventre de Mariya, massageando seu membro por cima da roupa. Os lábios se separaram e o loiro começou a movimentar o quadril levemente, deixando alguns gemidos saírem.

— Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa por você, Mariya?

— M-Mais ação, por favor. — Ele falou entre os gemidos.

Rindou puxou seu short e sua cueca, colocando os dois no chão. Em seguida, se separou, sorrindo para o loiro.

— Me diga se essa ação é boa o bastante. — Mariya abriu a boca para falar algo, mas só conseguiu soltar um gemido baixo. O mordomo estava passando a língua pelo seu membro.

Mariya segurou os lençóis da cama, sentindo o mordomo colocar seu membro na boca. Quando os movimentos começaram, deixou os gemidos saírem, tentando se controlar para que não fossem descobertos. Quando sentiu que seu clímax estava chegando, mordeu uma de suas mãos.

Rindou sorria por dentro. Ele sabia que, por mais que Mariya negasse, ele era o único que tinha a capacidade de despertar aquele lado do garoto. E ele também sabia que o loiro era o único que podia fazê-lo perder o controle.

— Rindou... E-Eu não vou aguentar mais... — Falou, puxando mais o lençol.

Em resposta, o moreno tentou se movimentar mais rápido. Não demorou para que Mariya, em êxtase, arqueasse as costas e soltasse um gemido abafado, atingindo seu limite. Caiu de costas na cama, tentando normalizar a respiração.

— Imagino que tenha gostado. — Rindou se apoiou na cama, ficando por cima do garoto.

— Calado. — Mariya respondeu, fechando os olhos — Não gosto de nada que tenha você no meio.

— Receio que eu tenha que discordar, _my dear_. — Sorriu maliciosamente. Em resposta, Mariya abriu os olhos, encarando-o. Em seguida, segurou o outro, virando e ficando por cima dele.

— Já falei para não falar comigo em inglês, idiota. — Rindou riu, encarando o garoto de forma desafiadora.

— Oh, eu me esqueci disso, _sweetheart_. — Mariya levantou uma sobrancelha, percebendo a sua tática — Pretende me dar alguma punição?

O loiro sorriu, se apoiando sobre o corpo do mordomo.

— Acho que você merece uma.

Mariya, então, se sentou sobre o membro do mordomo - ainda coberto pelo tecido - e mexeu os quadris, provocando-o. O resultado foi imediato: Rindou gemeu alto, segurando o loiro pelas coxas e o arranhando. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás, tentando controlar a respiração.

— Adoro suas punições.

— Calado. — O menor ordenou, cravando as unhas no braço do outro.

— Não demore muito ai, imbecil.

Mariya deu apenas um riso seco, irônico. Moveu-se seu quadril com mais força, mordendo seu lábio inferior. O mordomo gemeu novamente, marcando ainda mais as coxas do menor.

— Por quê? Não vai aguentar muito tempo, Rindou?~ — Mariya segurou o mordomo pelo queixo, sussurrando em seu ouvido — Porque não me diz o que quer?

— Você. — Uma resposta sem hesitar. Mariya sorriu e, então, beijou o mordomo novamente.

Após o beijo, se sentou nas coxas do moreno e, sem demoras, tirou sua roupa íntima. Logo após, se posicionou, descendo sobre o membro do mordomo lentamente, fazendo-o soltar outro gemido. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo um incômodo. Assim que passou, começou a se movimentar lentamente, como se quisesse provocar o outro.

Rindou, sentindo o prazer tomar conta de si, segurou Mariya pela cintura, arranhando-o até chegar a seus quadris. Uma de suas mãos saiu do lugar e começou a masturbar o loiro, que começou a gemer mais alto. Como não queria que fossem pegos, se sentou – ainda com Mariya no colo – e o beijou, mantendo seus gemidos abafados.

Era naquele momento que os dois deixavam tudo de lado. Não se importavam se eram amo e mestre ou duas pessoas que adoravam implicar uma com outra – na cama, em sua intimidade, eles eram apenas Mariya e Rindou. E era apenas o movimento dos corpos, as palavras sussurradas, os gemidos e os dois que importavam. Nada de Ame No Kisaki, nada de apostas, nada de Shizu, Kanako ou Matsurika – apenas os dois.

— Rindou... — Mariya sussurrou o nome do outro e gemeu mais alto quando seu ponto foi atingido.

O mordomo, em resposta, se deitou e virou sobre Mariya na cama, ficando por cima. Os movimentos ficaram mais intensos, e os dois ainda tentavam conter os gemidos. Quando sentiu seu ponto ser atingido de novo, o loiro gemeu um pouco mais alto e cravou as unhas no ombro do mordomo – havia atingido seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite. Não demorou muito para que Rindou também chegasse a seu limite, mordendo o pescoço do menor.

Ficaram naquela posição durante um minuto, então o maior deitou na cama, ao lado de Mariya. Sua mão tocou a do garoto, então Rindou a segurou. O loiro sentiu um pequeno constrangimento com aquele gesto, mas deixou.

Aquele era o pior momento. O constrangimento de ambas as partes, o silêncio, a falta de palavras preenchia o ambiente – mas não havia arrependimento. O que poderiam dizer? Não tinham nada. Não havia sentimento naquilo – apenas o desejo puro, os atos libidinosos de dois garotos que não se gostavam. Então o que falar? Suas camas continuariam frias de madrugada.

Mas eles queriam falar algo. Não era uma declaração de amor, mas eles tinham algo preso na garganta. Mariya era perverso e Rindou era um sacana, mas eles ainda tinham sentimentos... Mesmo que não fossem o que queriam. Mas os dois abririam mão de orgulho para quebrar o silêncio?

— Boa noite, Rindou. — Mariya se sentou na cama, mas antes que pudesse se levantar, o mordomo segurou seu braço.

— Fique. — Aquilo não foi um pedido.

— Mas-

— Fique. — Rindou interrompeu Mariya antes que ele terminasse. Então o loiro sentiu as bochechas corarem.

— Eu fico. — Pegou sua blusa do chão e a colocou. Rindou colocou a parte de baixo de seu pijama e se deitou na cama ao lado de Mariya, o abraçando.

Seria possível que existisse algum sentimento?

**You make me feel like fire  
Is this love or is just desire?  
**

* * *

Eram 5 da manhã, Shizu havia acabado de sair do dormitório. Se queria fazer a troca sem que percebessem, tinha que acordar cedo.

Entrou em casa e subiu direto para seu quarto – que, por acaso, era o mesmo de Rindou, seu mordomo. Abriu a porta lentamente, tomando cuidado para que ele não acordasse. Entrou, então viu que o moreno estava abraçando algo. Curiosa, se aproximou – então viu seu irmão.

A garota sorriu. "A noite deles deve ter sido cheia", ela riu em pensamento. Então saiu do quarto, mantendo o silêncio. Mais um dia de troca não mataria ninguém.

* * *

Sete marcas roxas, três arranhões na barriga e vários na coxa. Mariya se olhou no espelho, amaldiçoando seu mordomo na cabeça. Se olhava no espelho do banheiro, desejando poder matar o inglês agora mesmo.

— Mariya-san, o que é isso? — Matsurika parou na porta do banheiro, olhando o garoto. Este se assustou e, num impulso, colocou a toalha na sua frente, tampando as marcas.

— E-Eu e seu irmão brigamos ontem. — Respondeu, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

— Hm, entendi. — Matsurika saiu do banheiro.

Já do lado de fora, ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso. "Brigaram, é?", a garota riu, saindo do quarto.

* * *

**Reviews, por favor? ;w;**


End file.
